Back to the Blue Blur Part I
by DeLorean Hedgehog
Summary: Join Sonic & Tails in their blast to the past. Can Sonic make his parents fall in love again or will he fade away from existence. Read if you dare! 88 MILES PER HOUR!
1. Chapter 1

October 25, 3237 (Mobius years)

8:20 A.M.

Emerald Town, United Federation

On a beautiful Friday morning in the sleepy west coast town of Emerald Town, a young blue hedgehog was skateboarding down the street as he approached an old garage: the residency of Dr. Ivo "Doc Eggman" Robotnik, more popularly known as the town lunatic. The hedgehog found a key under the doormat & opened the door. "Doc, hello, anybody home?" yelled Sonic the Hedgehog. "Muttski, are you here boy?" _'Hmmm… I guess nobody's home, might as well hook up my guitar to the amp.' _As soon as Sonic strummed his electric guitar, it overloaded the amplifier and sent him flying and crashing at full force backwards, falling backwards into the bookcase.

The phone was ringing, so Sonic answered it "Hello, Eggman's house, Sonic speaking," said Sonic. "Sonic, I have finally made the greatest scientific discovery in the history of the world! I need you and Tails to meet me at the Emerald Mall tonight at 1:15!" Dr. Robotnik said.

"Seriously Doc, 1:15 in the morning, you gotta be kidding me," Sonic then sighed.

"Oh trust me, Sonic, you're not gonna regret it, just see for yourself my friend," exclaimed the Doctor.

"Oh it better be good, otherwise you owe me some free chili dogs."

Suddenly a few dozen clocks went off all at once. "Are those my clocks I hear?"

Eggman asked. "You betcha, Doc. They all say 8:00 a.m." Sonic replied.

"Great Mobius! That means my experiment worked, all of my clocks are exactly 20 minutes behind!"

"Wait, Doc, you mean it's 8:25?" said the blue hedgehog worried.

"Precisely," exclaimed Eggman.

"Dang it, Doc, I'm late for school!" Sonic then panicked and sped out of the garage and raced towards the school on his skateboard. Along the way, he passed through the central town square and hitched a ride, hanging on tightly to the back of a truck. As he approached Emerald Town High School, he spotted a beautiful pink hedgehog and a male yellowish-orange fox.

"Sonic, where the heck were you, do you realize how much trouble you're gonna be in if you don't start showing up on time?" exclaimed his girlfriend Amy Rose.

"Amy's right, you should start showing up on time. Just try not to be late for our band audition later." Tails said to his best friend.

"So Doc has been gone for a week because he's been working on what he calls 'the greatest scientific discovery in history,' right?" asked Tails. "That's right, Tails. I gotta admit Doc Egg-. Sonic said as he was interrupted by Principal Commander. "I assume you mean Dr. Eggman, you need to stop hanging around that crazy old man, he's the town crackpot. You're nothing but a slacker Mr. Hedgehog, just like your old man." said the cruel principal.

"Whatever man, hahaahaa, give a Hedgehog a break here. You're opinion of me will change once I prove you wrong in the battle of the bands."

"No Hedgehog in the history of Emerald Town has ever amounted to anything; you'll always be a slacker just like your dad Shadow."

Sonic thought in the back of his head _'This guy is just plain crazy.'_ "Oh yeah, well history is gonna change."

"One tardy slip for you, Ms. Rose; one for you, Mr. Prower; & a detention for you Mr. Hedgehog," the principal gave them a dirty look.

Later that day, Sonic, Amy, & Tails were playing in their band known as _Hedgehog Madness._ They were covering the hit song _Escape from the City. _But the judges harshly critiqued them by saying "You're too dang loud! Get outta here kids!" the judge yelled.

_Later, in the town square…._

"Man this blows, we can never get a good response, only because we're too loud?" Sonic ask rhetorically.

"Oh cheer up, Sonikku, we'll have a good shot at it, remember what Doc said." Amy said.

"Yeah, I know the whole story," Sonic replied.

In unison of Sonic and Tails _"If you put you your mind to it, you can accomplish anything." _

Then a random old lady ran up to the trio and said , "Save the clock tower! Mayor Echidna doesn't care about history and wants to restore the clock on the Town Hall. Please make a donation to the Emerald Town Historic Preservation Society. You know lightning struck the clock and froze permanently to read 10:04pm 30 years ago"

"Here ya go ma'am," Tails handed her a quarter and took a flyerabout the brief history lesson she gave them. "

"Let's take a trip to the lake tomorrow, it'll be a blast. I need to blow off some steam from today." Sonic suggested.

"Great idea, I could use a vacation," Amy replied. "I get to spend more time with you Sonic."

Sonic and Amy leaned in for a kiss when suddenly, Amy's father, Aaron Rose honked the horn of his car.

'_Thank God, I hate it when they do all of that lovey dovey stuff in front of me, I hate being the third wheel."_ Tails thought in the back of his mind.

"My dad's here, gotta go, Love you, Sonic," Amy said as she planted a kiss on Sonic.

"Love you too, Ames," he replied as Amy departed.

"Ok Tails, race you back to my house, let's rock!' Sonic teased.

"Oh you're on, let's get a move on." Tails said as he hopped on his skateboard/

The duo then sped towards Sonic's suburban neighborhood on the outskirts of town, where they saw a horrible sight in the driveway.

_TO BE CONTINUED…._

_Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger, it makes better anticipation that way. Until next time, Sayonara! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN A THING._


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and Tails saw Sonics dad's BMW being towed up a driveway by a towtruck, while the blue hedgehog's father, Shadow the Hedgehog was being yelled at by his angry supervisor. "Great, just great," Sonic sighed. "You could of almost gotten me killed, Hedgehog!" yelled the angry green bird. "There was a blind spot on your car, yet you still loaned it to me you butthead!"

"Bean…" Sonic mumbled, sounding very annoyed

"Bean, maybe you're just a terrible driver, I never noticed any blind spots," Shadow replied to Bean.

"What are you, blind or stupid butthead? What explains that wreck outside?" Bean said. "Anyways, you better do my reports, Hedgehog. You owe me a new suit since crashing your car caused my beer to spill all over me."

"Wow, how does your dad even handle this?" Tails whispered to Sonic. Sonic in response just simply shrugged because he couldn't give a good answer.

"Hey, Hedgehog, your shoes are untied," Bean said as Shadow looked down, just as slapped the ebony hedgehog. "Don't be so gullible Hedgehog."

Sonic and Tails just stood there, standing in shock, while annoyed by the idiotic green bird that was bullying Mr. Hedgehog. "Hey what are you looking at, buttheads?" said Bean. "Sonic, say hi to your mom for me. All you got is light beer? Cheap buttheads" Just then, Bean grabbed some candy out of the candy dish and went to the refrigerator for a beer, later walking out the door.

_"This bastard needs to stop hitting on my mom; he's driving me insane," _Sonic thought to himself.

"Sonic, can I stay over for the night so you don't have to waste gas to pick me up for when you, Amy & I go to the lake?" Tails asked.

"Sure thing Tails," Sonic replied to his best friend.

"Dad, why do you let Bean push you around all the time?" Sonic asked

"I know, Sonic, you're right, Bean… just happens," Shadow said sounding depressed.

Now Sonic's family was a pretty unhappy and depressed one. His mother, Aleena had a drinking and smoking problem. His dad, Shadow was a wimp who was constantly bullied by the extremely cruel Bean Dynamite. His older brother, Manic was kind of an idiot with a dead end job. Last, but not least, his older sister, Sonia was a geeky girl who could never seem to get a boyfriend.

_Later at the dinner table…_

"Hey kids, your Uncle Chuck didn't make parole again, so let's eat the cake anyways so it doesn't go to waste." Sonic's mother Aleena said as she reached for her flask full of hard liquor.

"Hey Sonic, I'm not your answering service, but that girl from across town, Amy Rose called for you earlier," Sonia said to her little brother.

"Don't listen to her bro, she's just mad because she can't get a boyfriend," Manic said jokingly as Sonia gave him a dirty look.

"You Hedgehogs sure are an interesting family, heheh," Tails announced.

Aleena decided to give the kids her old boring lecture on relationships once again."When I was your age, girls weren't as fast and foolish as they are today. We had more self respect than that. If your grandfather hadn't hit Shadow with the car, you wouldn't exist. Our first date was the-"

"Yeah mom, you told us this story a million times, the _Rat in a Field Dance._" Sonia mockingly replied. "It was the _Chao in a Garden_ dance, Sonia. That was where I fell in love with your father, that's how I knew we were meant to be together. It was the night of that terrible thunderstorm. Shadow-" Aleena explained.

"Hahahahahahaha, this show never gets old" Shadow laughed as he and Manic laughed at the televison.

"Well, I gotta get going to the Chaos Burger, them burgers don't flip 'emselves ya know." Manic said.

_That night at around 12:30 a.m. in Sonic's room…._

Sonic was sleeping in his bed while Tails took the futon on the opposite side of the room. Suddenly, _'RIIIIIINNNG, RIIIINNG!'_ Sonic then answered the phone groggily. "Hello, do you realize what time it is?" Sonic grumpily asked. Doc Eggman replied. "Yes I do Sonic, but I need you and Tails to swing by my place & grab my video camera before you get to the mall."

"Okay, meet ya there Doc, bye." Sonic hung up the phone as he took a sip of his Perfect Chaos Cola. "Tails, wake up, we gotta go to the mall, but first stop by Doc's place."

October 26, 3237 (M.Y.)

1:15 A.M.

Sonic & Tails approached the mall on their skate boards and spotted the _Dr. Ivo Robotnik's Scientific Enterprises _van. Tails found Eggman's dog Muttski standing nearby. They saw the rear door of the van drop down and a huge cloud of smoke emerged. Suddenly, a sports car with a stainless steel finish rolled out of the back of the van. The exterior was decorated in a plethora of gizmos, gadgets, lights, & wires.

After the car rolled backwards, the gull wing doors opened and out came a bald old man with a silver mustache, the one & only, Dr. Ivo Robotnik. "Sonic & Tails, glad you two could make it!' Check out my latest & greatest invention." The Doctor proudly exclaimed.

"It's a DeLorean, isn't it?" Sonic asked Eggman as he ignored his question.

"Save questions for later my boy, roll the camera."

"Good evening, I am Dr. Ivo E. Robotnik standing in the parking lot of the Emerald mall on the morning of October 26, 3237 at 1:17 a.m. I am about to perform an experiment that will revolutionize the universe. My dog Muttski will be the first volunteer to do this." Ivo said to the camera. "Come on boy, (_whistle, whistle), _let's strap you in." Muttski then climbed into the drivers seat of the car.

"Notice that my stopwatch is in sync with Muttski's watch. Exactly one minute apart." Eggman then closed the door and pulled out a remote.

"This thing is remote controlled?" Sonic asked as Eggman used the remote to back the car up. "Once this baby hits 88 mph, you're gonna see some Chaos shit." Eggman had revved up the engine and the tires were screeching. When it hit near 65 mph, he shifted the gears. Sonic, Tails, and Eggman were in thre way of the DeLorean, so Sonic & Tails tried to duck, but , Eggman prevented them.

Suddenly, as the car hit 82 mph, sparks and bluish white lights began to flash around the car. Sonic & Tails braced for impact, but instead, the car created three sonic booms disappeared in a brilliant flash of explosive light, leaving behind a flaming trail of tire tracks. "It worked, what did I tell you? 88 MILES PER HOUR!" Eggman exclaimed. Sonic and Tails looked at each other greatly confused.

_I LEFT YOU GUYS AT A CLIFF HANGER AGAIN. JUST WAIT AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'BACK TO THE BLUE BLUR'_

_HAVE A NICE DAY EVERYONE! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW, THANK YOU._


	3. Chapter 3

October 26, 3237 (MY)

1:20 A.M.

Third person POV

As Eggman was jumping and rejoicing in his accomplishment, Sonic and Tails looked at him very confused. The temporal displacement occurred at exactly 1:20 a.m. and zero seconds!" Doc Eggman said excitedly. "Jesus Christ, Eggman! You disintegrated Muttski," Sonic screamed terrified.

"Calm down, Sonic, I didn't disintegrate anything, the molecular structure of both Musttski and the car are one hundred percent intact."

"Then where the hell are they?" Tails asked.

"The more suitable question is '_when' _the hell are they? You see, Muttski has become the first time traveler in history, and precisely at 1:21 am, we shall catch up with Muttski and the time vehicle. "

"Wait Eggman, are you telling me you been a time machine, out of … a DeLorean?" Sonic nervously asked.

"Well if you're gonna build a time machine, why not do it with style."

"You call a DeLorean 'style?"

"Besides, the stainless steel construction made the flux dispersal-LOOK OUI!"

Just then, the DeLorean reappeared in a whitish blue after three loud sonic booms.

88

Tails' POV

I saw the DeLerean right before my eyes, yet I thought Doc Eggman had disintegrated it. It was covered in a crystalline-like coat of a steaming hard substance. I just hope Muttski's ok in that car. Just then Eggman attempted to open the door of his time car. "Ouch," Eggman exclaimed. "Is it too hot?" I asked. "No, it's just cold, very damn cold, covered in a subzero degree layer of ice," the doctor replied. He used his labcoat to open it, out came Muttski, looking healthy and in one piece.

"Don't worry boys, Muttski's fine & so is the DeLorean. Also, his clock is exactly one minute ahead. Time travel is a complete success now. Since Muttskit was completely unaware that any time had passed, the trip was instantaneous, therefore, a minute to us would be zero seconds to us." Dr. Eggman said cheerfully. "Come here guys, I'll show you how it works."

Sonic and I walked up to Doc Eggman's car and saw some very cool stuff including many lights and gizmos. Eggman then pointed to 3 digital calendars/clocks in the spot below the dashboard where the radio should be.

"These are the time circuits, punch in a date, month, year, & time, and you can go to any point in history." Eggman said.

"You can go back and witness the Xorda's wiping out most of humanity and mutated the animals into being what you Mobians are today, thus you guys becoming the dominant species of Earth, which is now called Mobius of course; You can see the signing of the Declaration of the United Federation, or…November 5, 3207. NOVEMBER 5, 3207!"

88

Sonic's POV

I was confused why Eggman was screaming all happy about that date. I was thinking he was going insane. "Doc, what's so special about that day?" I asked him. "Why Sonic, that was the day I invented time travel. I was hanging my clock on my bathroom wall while standing on the toilet, but then I fell and bumped my head into unconsciousness. When I came to, I wrote drew what I saw in the dream I had when knocked out: THE FLUX CAPACITOR." Eggman said as he pointed to a lit up Y-shaped small generator on the back wall of the DeLorean's interior. "

"What does it do?" I asked.

"This device right here is what makes time travel possible!"

"So does this thing run on regular unleaded gas?"

"No, it needs a lot more of a kick than that. I used Chaos Emeralds!"

"Whoa, Doc, you mean to tell me this sucker runs on chaos energy, only the government gets a hold of that stuff."

"Sonic, some Shamarian extremists wanted me to build them an atomic chaos bomb. But I outwitted them by taking their Chaos Emeralds and giving them a shoddy case full of old pinball machine parts. Ya know, Old man Mongoose used to own the land this mall is on, farmland as far as the eye can see. He had this crazy idea of breeding Palm trees." Eggman continued. "Now boys, get your hazmat suits on."

The trio then put their radiation suits on.

"Wow, science fiction-like, wouldn't ya say Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Definitely Sonic, it's like we're in a sci-fi film about time travel." Tails replied.

"Ok the emerald goes into this console right here." Eggman said. "I will be going 25 years into the future. To see how far Mobiankind & Overlanderkind has progressed. Perhaps I'll get to see who wins the next 25 Mobius International All-Star Races. I packed cotton underwear in case they don't have any in the future. I'm allergic to all synthetics."

"Good luck Eggman!' Sonic & Tails simultaneously said.

"Oh wow, I can't believe I forgot extra Chaos Emeralds, now how am I gonna get back without them?" Eggman rhetorically asked.

Just as Eggman went to his van to grab his case of emeralds, Muttski barked in a worried sounding tone. Eggman's face dropped and said "Oh no, they found me, they really found me!"

"Who found you?" I said in a concerned tone.

"Who do you think? THE SHAMARIANS! SONIC & TAILS, RUN FOR IT!"

The Shamarians were in a hippie van, armed with AK-47's and shotguns, Tails & I were just frozen in place. Eggman had pulled out his pistol and tried to fight them of, but he missed every shot. They then shot him several times and he dropped dead to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tails & I yelled in unison.

The Shamarians turned towards us and started shooting, we ducked outta the way and jumped into the DeLorean. I dived into the passenger seat, kicking a lever in the middle on accident. Tails took the drivers seat.

"Sonic, I don't have a driver's license, so it's illegal for me to drive" Tails said.

"WHO THE HELL CARES, it's 1:30 in the morning and we're getting shot at, JUST DRIVE!"

Tails nodded and stepped on the gas pedal. The Shamarians chased us through the empty parking lot, shooting their AK's at us. Suddenly as we approached the security booth, the Shamarian terrorists decided to pull out a bazooka.

"L:et's see if you bastards can do 90!" Tails exclaimed. He the shifted gears on the car to make it go past 80 mph. Suddently the car started sparking and glowing. We heard 3 sonic booms and a brilliant flash of blusih white light surrounded the car.

November 5, 3207 (MY)

6:00 AM

Just outside of Emerald Town, UF

Sonics POV

Instead of running into the security booth, we ended up in a field, running over a scarecrow, Tails lost control of the car and crashed into an old decaying barn. We just sat there for a few minutes.

Suddenly, a family walked into the barn. "Is that an alien spaceship?" asked the farmer. "I'm sure of it, look at the comic book cover!" the farmer's son said. Just then, Tails & I emerged from the car and saw the family, the farmer had a shotgun.

"Hey, I'm sorry about your barn, sir." I said to the farmer.

"Ahhhh! Space aliens, they mutated into Mobian form. Shoot 'em dad!" yelled the son.

Just great, more gun fire. We darted back into the car and crashed through another wall. This time, I was driving. In the process, we ran over a palm tree.

"Them damn aliens ran over my palm tree. I'm gonna get 'em!"

As we drove on the road to my neighborhood, I screeched hard and saw my neighborhood being just an empty field with residential construction.

"What the heck happened, Tails?" I panicked.

"I dunno Sonic, by the way, the chaos emerald console meter alarm is going off, let's check it out." $

"Looks like the tank's empty pal, and I thought Doc refilled it, I guess we weren't paying close attention." I replied

As we got in the car, I tried turning it on, but it kept stalling, so we hid the car behind the _Scrapbrain E€states _sign and put some branches, palm leaves, and other vegetation to cover it up.

"Well Tails, let's get walking into town & find more answers of what 's going on." I said to my best friend.

"Alright then, let's get a move on then." Tails replied. Thus, our heroes were off, heading into the town of Emerald Town.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_SORRY FOR TAKING ALMOST A MONTH TO UPDATE, I WAS THINKING MY STORY WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH AT FIRST, I ADDED FIRST PERSON P.O.V TO ADD SOME MORE DEPTH TO THE STORY. THANK YOU REVIEWERS FOR RESTORING MY CONFIDENCE. COULDN'T OF DONE IT WITHOUT YOU GUYS. ONCE YOU SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER, YOU'RE GONNA SEE SOME SERIOUS SHIT! RATE, REVIEW, AND SUBSCRIBE!_


	4. Chapter 4

_First of all, I'd like to take time to thank my readers, especially **Schweetpea1870 **and **Blue Yusei, **these two have appeared to be my two most loyal readers. Without you guys, none of this would have been possible._

_DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own in, why else is it called FANfiction?_

November 5, 3207 (MY)

Emerald Town, UF

7:55 A.M.

**Tails' POV**

After wandering through the country side for over an hour, Sonic and I had finally reached Emerald Town Square, but there was something noticeably different about it. I saw that the town square was actually full of pedestrians and there were not as many cars as usual. There were also people pumping your gas for you and checking out your car at the gas stations. Speaking of the cars… they looked like they were from 30 years ago, so was everyone's fashion. Did Emerald Town create a Throwback Holiday & nobody told me? I noticed that the _broken _clock on the Town Hall didn't read _10:04, _but rather _7:59. _Suddenly, the strangest thing had happened: The Emerald Town Hall Clock had actually rung. Sonic and I both looked at each other in confusion.

"Tails, the clock tower actually rang and the clock works, what's going on here?" Sonic asked nervously as I picked up an issue of _The Gleaming Emerald; _the date read _November 5, 3207. _

"Re-elect Mayor Elias Acorn, he will lower your taxes and promise your children lives of productivity and educational success," yelled a campaigning van with loudspeakers attached. I then confirmed that Doc Eggman's machine has sent Sonic & me back in time 30 years. The eggPhones that Doc made us didn't have any signal range since we were in the time period before he invented them. I spotted a café where in the place where a fitness center will be years from now. We then walked into the establishment.

"Hey you kid, did you jump ship?" the large purple cat behind the counter said. "What's with the life preserver you got on kid?" He was pointing out Sonic's red vest jacket.

"Do you know where I can find 1640 Empire Dr. at?" Sonic asked the large cat, who ignored his question.

"So are you just gonna stand there or are ya gonna order something?"

"I just wanted to use the phone." Sonic replied.

"The phone's only for paying customers kid."

"I'll take a Perfect Chaos Cola/"

"If you want it perfect, then why don't you write a complaint to the manufacturer?"

I should have told Sonic that nobody had invented Perfect Chaos Cola yet. But I just simply needed a laugh.

"Can you just give me something without sugar?" Sonic asked the café clerk. The clerk then handed him some black coffee. "Here you go kid, by the way, the name's Big, that cup of coffee will run you about $1 ring." **(A/N: Rings are used as currency in the **_**Sonic**_** series.) **

**88**

**Sonic's POV**

Just then, I saw a green duck and a few guys following him into the café…wait a minute! GREEN DUCK, followed by three goons, I think I know who that is. "Hey Hedgehog, what do you think you're doing?" Bean Dynamite said to a black and red hedgehog sitting next to me.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, Hedgehog, you rodent bug!"

"Oh hey, Bean, how are you guys doing." Shadow finally replied.

"Did you finish up my homework, Hedgehog?"

"Um, well, I figured since it's not due for a couple of days, why not wait to finish-ahhhhh!"

Bean picked up Shadow by his shirt and then was knocking on his head like door. "Hello, anybody home, think you little spiky brat. You better have it done so I can recopy it, do you realize what will happen if I turned in _my _homework in _your _handwriting? I'd get kicked outta Emerald Town High, now you wouldn't want that to happen, would ya?"

"Of course not, Bean, why would I ever want that to happen?" Shadow said with a fearful chill running down his spine. Bean then turned towards me and said "What are you looking at, butthead?"

Then a large polar bear pointed at me and said "Hey Bean, check out the blue hedgehog's life preserver, the poor dork thinks he's gonna drown." When Bark said that it angered me, but I knew better than to pick a fight with these guys.

Bean turned his attention back to the teenaged version of my dad. "Well, how's my homework?"

"I promise to have it done by tonight and bring it to you first thing tomorrow morning." Shadow said, looking like he was gonna wet his pants.

"Not too early, I sleep in early on Sundays. Hey, Hedgehog you're shoes untied." Shadow looked down and Bean slapped him across the face. "Don't be so gullible Hedgehog and I don't wanna see you in this café again."

"Bye-bye Bean," Shadow said to the green bully as the bird and his crew walked out of the café. He noticed me staring at him and got the creeps from it.

"What?" Shadow replied.

"You're Shadow Hedgehog." I said to him in astonishment.

"Yeah, who are you?" he asked.

A red echidna approached us and started talking to my dad. "Stand tall, boy, have some respect for yourself. Don't you know that if you let people walk all over you know, they'll be walking all over you for the rest of your life? Listen to me, do you think I'm gonna spend the rest of my life in this grease spoon?" the red echidna said.

"Watch it, Knuckles," Big exclaimed to the red echidna.

"No sir, I'm gonna make something useful of myself someday, I'm gonna go to night school and be somebody someday."

"That's right, you're gonna be mayor." I said to Knuckles.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be-_mayor,_ now that's a great idea, should run for mayor one day."

"Ha, an echidna mayor of Emerald Town, that'll be the day…" Big said, but got interrupted by Knuckles.

"You wait and see Mr. Cat, I will become the most powerful mayor in the history of Emerald Town, and I will clean up this town."

"Good, you can start by sweeping the floor," Big made a sarcastic remark to Knuckles.

"_Mayor Kunckles Echidna, _I like the sound of that."

Tails and I were distracted by Knuckles' speech, while my dad walked out of the café and hopped on a bike. We ran after my dad, "Hey Dad! Shadow, hey, you on the bike!" We ran and followed him through the town.

About fifteen minutes later, we appeared in front of what looked like a very familiar house. We saw that he was up in a tree with binoculars, peeping through the window of a very familiar looking purple hedgehog, while she was getting dressed.

"Wow, Sonic, your dad's a real perv if you ask me." Tails whispered to me. I laughed quietly, but then my eyes got wide when I saw Shadow fall out of the tree and I saw a car approaching him fast. "Oh no, Dad!" I panicked, so I pushed him out of the way and before I know it…BAAAAAAAMMMMM! I was struck by the car and quickly drifted out of consciousness.

**88**

**Tails' POV**

I was horrified by what I had just witnessed. A middle aged hedgehog appeared from the car and said "Hey wait a minute who are you" to Sonic's dad. Shadow ran away from the scene frightened. "Stella, another one of these damn kids jumped in front of my car. Come on out here, help me take him in the house." He turned to me and asked me "You know this kid?" I nodded, "He's my best friend. My name is ummm…. Berry Gordy and his name is, Keith Sweat." We then carried Sonic into the man's house.

_SORRY TO LEAVE YOU ON A CLIFFY, SONIC HAD TO BE NURSED IN THE HOUSE, WILL SONIC BE OK, FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE. ALSO IT'S EXACTLY THREE YEARS SINCE MICHAEL JACKSON DIED, R.I.P. MJ…_


	5. Chapter 5

_First of all, time to thank every last one of my reviewers, none of this would be possible without any of you. If a good fanfic is what you want, a good fanific is what you'll get, and now, for **Chapter 5!** DISCLAIMER: IS THIS REALLY EVEN NECESSARY, THEY CALL IT **FAN**FICTION FOR A REASON. ENJOY!_

November 5, 3207 (MY)

5:45 P.M.

Emerald Town,

UF

**Sonic's POV**

My head was throbbing and the last thing I remembered was getting hit by a car. I then turned over to see the silhouette of a female hedgehog that looked very familiar, yet she was my age. "Mom… is that you?" I groggily asked rhetorically.

"There, there now, just relax. You've been knocked out since about almost 9:00 this morning," the female hedgehog replied.

"I had a terrible nightmare. I dreamed that I went back in time, it was scary."

"Well, don't worry, you're safe and sound now in good old _3207"_

I jumped at what year she had told me. "3207?" I said as I took a good look at her, I then confirmed who she was. "You're my ma-, you're my-"she was my mother.

"The name's Aleena, Aleena Queens."

When did my mom get so _small, _oh right, I'm in the past. "But you're, so… _thin._"

"Just relax now, _Keith, _you've got a big bruise on her head."

"Where the heck are my clothes?"

"They're over there on my hope chest, just why are you wearing purple boxers _Keith" _She keeps calling me that, but that's not my name.

_"Keith? _Why do you keep calling me _Keith?"_

"Well isn't that you're name, _Keith Sweat? _It's written all over your boxers." Just then my mom was reaching for my underwear and I quickly backed away terrified.

"Oh, I guess they call you a nickname, huh."

"People usually call me, Sonic, so my name is _Sonic Sweat._" I had to make up a fake last name because using my real name would be rather odd in 3207.

"Do you mind if I sit…next to you?" My mom asked in flirtatious and seductive manner.

"Ummmm…. No thanks, I'm good, all good." I was just terrified.

"That's a big bruise you got there."

Just then, I heard a familiar voice in the distance, "Aleena, are you upstairs?" Stella Queens asked. "Oh my God, it's my mom, put your pants on." My mom said to me.

Phew, saved by my grandma just in time. I tried to put my clothes on, but I tripped over my pants.

**88**

**Tails' POV**

I saw Sonic and his mom coming down the stairs, I was glad to see my best friend was alive and well. "So, Sonic, how long have you been in port." Sonic's grandma must have been referring to the vest jacket he was wearing. "Excuse me?" He replied.

"I guessed you're a sailor, that's why you wear that life preserver."

"Ummm, I'm in the Coast Guard." Sonic quickly lied.

Stella turned to her husband and said "Sam, here's the young hedgehog you hit with your car. His name is Sonic." Sam partially ignored her as he was trying to fix their _old-fashioned _TV.

"Don't pay any attention to him, he's in one of his moods. Sam, quit fiddling with that thing, come in here to dinner. Now let's see, you already know Aleena, this is Milton, this is Sally, that's Toby, and over there in the playpen is little baby Chuck." Stella was _introducing _us to Sonic's future aunts and uncles.

"Yes, Chuck just loves being in his playpen. he cries whenever we take him out so we just leave him in there all the time. Well Sonic and _Berry_, I hope you guys like fried chicken and ribs."

Sonic walked over to the playpen and saw an infant version of his future uncle. "So you're my Uncle Chuck, you better get _used to those bars_ kiddo." Sonic predicted the _future _in that statement."

I wasn't used to being called any name that didn't start with T, so I said "When I said my name was _Berry Gordy, _that's just the name I tell people when I first meet them, my _real name_ is _Trey Songz_" I quickly lied. Sonic had a smirk on his face, trying to cover up a laugh.

"Well, uh, listen, uh, I really-" Sonic said nervously.

"Sit here, Sonic!" Aleena said to her future son in a flirty voice. Sonic reluctantly sat next to his future mom.

"Sam, quit fiddling with that thing and come in here and eat your dinner." Stella exclaimed.

"Ho ho ho, look at it roll. Now we could watch The Boondocks while we eat." Sam said as he wheeled their television set into the dining room.

"Our first television set, Dad just picked it up today. Do you have a television, Sonic?" Aleena asked.

"Well yeah, you know we have four of them." Sonic replied.

"Wow, you must be very rich." Milton said.

"Oh honey, he's teasing you, nobody has two television sets." Stella told her son.

"Hey, hey, I've seen this one, I've seen this one. This is a classic, this is where Uncle Ruckus dresses up as as the devil to try to scare away the Freeman family." Sonic exclaimed.

"What do you mean you've seen this? It's brand-new" Milton asked

"Yeah well, I saw it on a rerun."

"What's a rerun?" I realized how stupid Sonic's answer to his future uncle's question was so I whispered to him "Sonic, we're in the past, remember, what happens to us in our time has yet to happen."

"You'll find out." Sonic told Milton.

"You know Sonic, you look so familiar, do I know your mother?" Stella asked Sonic.

"Yeah, I think maybe you do."

"Oh, then I wanna give her a call, I don't want her to worry about you."

"You can't, uh, that is, uh, nobody's home."

"Oh."

"Yet."

"Oh."

"Uh listen, do you know where Empire Drive is?"

"It's uh, the other end of town, a block past Cedar." Sam answered Sonic's question.

"A block passed Cedar, that's Barack H. Obama Drive."

"Who the hell is Barack H. Obama?" Sam asked.

"Mother, with Sonic's parents out of town, don't you think he and Tails oughta spend the night, after all, Dad almost killed him with the car?" Aleena pleaded.

"That's true, Sonic, I think you should spend the night. I think you're our responsibility." Stella.

"Well gee, I don't know." Sam said.

"And he could sleep in _my_ room." Aleena said seductively as she grabbed her future son's leg.

Sonic jumped up from the shock of his mother feeiing on his leg. "We gotta go, uh, we gotta go. Thanks very much, it was wonderful, you were all great. See you all later, much later." Sonic and Tails just left the house then.

"He's a very strange young hedgehog." Stella said.

"He's an idiot, comes from upbringing, parents were probably idiots too. Aleena, if you ever have a kid like that, I'll disown you." Sam told his eldest daughter.

88

**Third Person POV**

As Sonic and Tails were taking the _old_ streetcar across Emerald Town, They were having a quite amusing conversation.

"Sonic, I'd hate to tell you this, but it looks like your _mom _has the hots for you." Tails said with a sad look on his face.

"This is just creepy, my own mom having the hots for me. Let's just not run into your mom as long as we're here in the past. Let's find _past _Doc Eggman and get ourselves_ back to the future_." As our heroes got to 1640 Empire Dr., rather than seeing a garage behind a fence next to a Chaos Burger restautrant, they saw a mansion."

Sonic and Tails walked up to the door, knocked on it, then a large, mustached man with a strange contraption attached to his head answered the door."

"Doc?" Sonic and Tails said in unison.

"Don't say a word." The younger Dr. Eggman said as he dragged the two Mobians into the house….

_LOOKS LIKE SONIC & TAILS HAD FOUND THE DOC OF THE PAST, WILL HE BE ABLE TO GET THEM HOME, FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF __**BACK TO THE BLUE BLUR PART **__I!" _


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm sorry for not updating for over a week. I've been busy with the Fourth of July and my family reunion. I hope this makes up for it, now Sonic and Tails meet the Doc Eggman of the past. Let's see how this turns out in the next exciting chapter of __**Back to the Blue Blur Part I.**_** ENJOY!**

November 5, 3207 (MY)

8:37 p.m.

Emerald Town, UF

**Sonic's POV**

Just as Tails and I had arrived at _Past_ Doc's place, he then snatched us into his grand mansion. "Doc!" Tails and I said in unison. Eggman put a strange giant helmet on my head. I assumed he was

"I don't wanna know your name. I don't wanna know anything about you." Eggman said frantically.

"Listen, Doc." I cried.

"Quiet, young hedgehog," Eggman ignored my plea.

"Doc, Doc, it's us, Sonic and Tails!" I said as Tails looked at me crazy. "Sonic he won't recognize us because we haven't been born yet and he won't meet us until 3232, which is five years before we come back in time." Tails replied.

"Don't tell me anything." Eggman said.

"Doc, you gotta help-" I said before being interrupted.

"Quiet, quiet, I'm gonna read your thoughts. Let's see now, you've come from a great distance?" I then figured Eggman's helmet was an experimental mind control reading helmet.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying here."

"Don't tell me. Uh, you want me to buy a subscription to the Saturday Evening Post?"

" No, not at all."

"Not a word, not a word, not a word now." Eggman looked at my vest jacket. "Quiet, uh, donations, you want me to make a donation to the coast guard youth auxiliary?" His machine didn't work, now did it? I wonder how the he got the DeLorean to work…

"Doc, we're from the future. We came here in a time machine that you invented. Now, we need your help to get back to the year 3237." I told him.

"My god, do you know what this means?" My eye lit up in excitement. "It means that this damn thing doesn't work at all." My eyes then dimmed in disappointment.

"Doc, you gotta help us, you're the only one who knows how your time machine works."

Eggman looked at me puzzled. "Time machine, I haven't invented any time machine."

I took out my driver's license. "Okay, alright, I'll prove it to you. Look at my driver's license, it expires 3239. Look at my birthday, for crying out load I haven't even been born yet." I also took out a picture of me, my brother Manic, & my sister Sonia. "And, look at this picture, my brother, my sister, and me. Look at the sweatshirt, Doc, class of 1984."

Doc Eggman didn't seem very convinced. "Pretty Mediocre photographic fakery, they cut off your brother's quills."

"I'm telling the truth, Doc, you gotta believe me."

"So tell me, future boy, who's president of the United Federation in

3237?"

"Will Smith."

"Will Smith, the actor? Then who's vice president, Jackie Chan? Then I suppose that Jada Pinkett Smith is the first lady as well." Eggman ran out of the mansion, carrying blueprints towards his garage.

"Whoa, wait, Doc." Tails and I followed the mad scientist in hot pursuit.

"And Robert DeNiro is secretary of the Treasury." Eggman locked himself in his garage with Tails and me outside of the side door to his garage

"Look, you gotta listen to me." I whined as I banged on the door.

"I got enough practical jokes for one evening. Good night, future boy." Eggman said somewhat annoyed.

"No wait, Doc, the bruise, the bruise on your head, we know how that happened, you told us the whole story. You were standing on your toilet and you were hanging a clock, and you fell, and you hit your head on the sink, and that's when you came up with the idea for the flux capacitor, which makes time travel possible." Tails spoke up as he was crying to convince Eggman. Eggman finally opened the door and believe us so we then got in his tow truck and went to the _Scrapbrain Estates _sign on the _present _outskirts of town.

**88**

**Tails' POV**

As Sonic, Eggman, and I walked over to the hidden DeLorean, I picked up the branches and shrubs that we used to cover it. "Something wrong with the starter, so we hid it." I said.

"After I fell off my toilet, I drew this." Eggman held up a drawing of what looked like blueprints for a Y-shaped contraption.

"The Flux capacitor!" Sonic and I said in unison. Eggman saw that it was working and fully operational.

"It works, ha ha ha ha, it works. I finally invent something that works." The doctor danced and rejoiced at his _future _accomplishment.

"You bet your mustached ass it works." Sonic smirked.

"Well, now we gotta sneak this back into my laboratory, we've gotta

get you boys home."

_**Forty five minutes later at Doc's Mansion…**_

"Okay Doc, this is it.' I said as I pressed play on _Future Doc's _video camera, as it was hooked up to the TV.

_ "Never mind that, never mind that now, never mind that, never __mind-" TV Eggman said._

"Why that's me, look at me, I'm an old man!" Eggman said sounding shocked as he watched the recording

"_Good evening, I'm Doctor Ivo Robotnik, better known as Dr. Eggman, I'm standing here on the parking lot of-"_

"Thank god I still got my hair. What on Earth is that thing I'm wearing?" Eggman said, referring to the radiation suit he had on.

"Well, this is a radiation suit." I replied.

"Radiation suit, of course, cause all of the fall out from the atomic wars." Eggman, just like everyone else in this time period thought the world would have a nuclear war. "This is truly amazing, a portable television studio. No wonder your president has to be an actor, he's gotta look good on television."

"Whoa, this is it, this is the part coming up, Doc." I pointed to the television.

_ "No, no, no this sucker's electrical, but I need a mystical Chaos reaction to generate the one point twenty-one gigawatts of electricity_-"

"What did I just say?" _Past Doc _jumped up in surprise. I then rewound the tape a few seconds and pressed play.

_ "No, no, no this sucker's electrical, but I need a mystical Chaos reaction __to generate the one point twenty-one gigawatts of electricity that I need."_

"One point twenty-one gigawatts! One point twenty-one gigawatts! Great Scott!" Eggman panicked and ran to the kitchen.

"What the hell is a gigawatt?" Sonic asked as him and I followed suit.

"How could I have been so careless. One point twenty-one gigawatts.

Tom, how am I gonna generate that kind of power, it can't be done, it can't." He said while looking at a portrait of Thomas Edison.

"Doc, look, all we need is a Chaos Emerald." Sonic replied

"I'm sure that in 3237, plutonium is available at every corner drugstore, but in 3207, it's a little hard to come by. boys, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you're stuck here." Doc replied sadly.

"Whoa, whoa Doc, stuck here, I can't be stuck here, I got a life

in 3237. I got a girl.

"Is she pretty?"

"Doc, she's beautiful. Amy's crazy about me. Look at this, look what she wrote me, Doc." Eggman ignored the print on the piece of paper that read _'I love you.'_ He had more important things to worry about than teenage puppy love.

"At least you don't have to see them make out for another thirty years." I chuckled.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled

"That says it all. Doc, you're our only hope." I plead.

"Tails, I'm sorry, but the only power source capable of generating one point twenty-one gigawatts of electricity is a bolt of lightning." Eggman sobbed.

"What did you say?" Sonic had a questionable look on his face.

"A bolt of lightning, unfortunately, you never know when or where

it's ever gonna strike." I looked at Sonic and apparently, we were thinking the same thing.

"We do now." Sonic held up the _historical Emerald Town 3207 Lightning striking the clock tower at the town hall _flyer.

"This is it. This is the answer. It says here that a bolt of lightning is gonna strike the clock tower precisely at 10:04 p.m. next Saturday night. If we could somehow harness this bolt of lightning, channel it into the flux capacitor, it just might work. Next Saturday night, we're sending you_ back to the future_!" Eggman jumped up and exclaimed

" Okay, alright, Saturday is good, Saturday's good, we could spend a week in 3207 we could hang out, you could show us around." I was going off into a tangent.

"No you two, that's completely out of the question. You must not leave this house. You better not see anybody or talk to anybody. Anything you do could have serious consequences on future events. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, sure, okay." Sonic and I said in unison.

"Sonic and Tails, you two boys interacted with anybody else today, besides me?

"Um, yeah well I might have sort of ran into my parents." Sonic replied.

"Great Scott. Let me see that photograph again of your brother. Just

as I thought, this proves my theory, look at your brother."

"His head's vanished, it's like it's been erased."

"Your brother was erased from existence!" Eggman exclaimed.

"That must mean since we've done something wrong, Sonic may be wiped out from existence! Oh no, this is getting intense _dude!"_ I cried. Eggman looked confused about the last word I said.

_UH OH, LOOKS LIKE SONIC'S EXISTANCE IS ENDANGERED, WILL HE BE ABLE TO SAVE HIMSELF, HIS SIBLINGS, AND THE FUTURE, FIND OUT AS YOU READ THE EPIC ADVENTURE KNOWN AS__** BACK TO THE BLUE BLUR PART I**_

_THANK YOU REVIEWERS AND FANS, COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU GUYS!_


	7. Chapter 7

_First of all, I'd like to give a shout-out to all my reviewers/readers: __**Blue Yusei, Unwatered, Schweetpea1870, SXR123, & Sonic 1000. **__Now enjoy, rate, comment, & subscribe; and now for our feature presentation._

Monday, November 7, 3207

8:00 A.M.

Emerald Town, UF

**Sonic's POV**

Boy, it's a beautiful and sunny Monday morning, Tails, Eggman, &I are on our way to the high school. Just as we made it to the school, I saw that it actually looked… _clean?_

"Whoa, they really cleaned this place up, looks brand new." I looked at Emerald Town High in astonishment. Eggman ignored my rhetorical statement.

"Now remember, according to my theory you interfered with your parents' first meeting. They don't meet, they don't fall in love, they won't get married and they won't have kids. That's why your older brother's disappeared from that photograph. Your sister will follow, so unless you repair the damages, you will be next!" Eggman exclaimed. The three of us were walking through the _newer _hallways of the high school.

"This sounds pretty intense, _dude_." Eggman looked confused when I said '_dude.'_

"Elephants have nothing to do with it," Eggman replied. "Anyways, which one's your pop?" Eggman was scanning the hallway for hedgehogs.

"That's him." I replied while I spotted the ebony hedgehog with red streaks on his quills, which happened to be my _future _dad: Shadow Hedgehog. I saw Bean and his goons untie Shadow's shoes, tie each shoe to each other, thus making him trip and drop all of his textbooks and notebooks.

"Okay, okay you guys, oh ha ha ha very funny. Hey you guys are being real mature."

Shadow said to the bullies that constantly tortured him.

"Maybe you were adopted." Tails and Eggman said to me in unison.

"Okay, real mature guys. Okay, Bean, will you pick up my books?" George asked with a laugh that sounded so nervous, that he might accidentally pee his pants. Suddenly a familiar authority figure emerged from out of nowhere,

"Hedgehog!" _Past _Principal Commander yelled.

"That's Commander. Jesus, didn't that guy ever have non-grey hair?" I said to Eggman.

"I presume he was a premature grey head." Eggman replied.

Commander continued to scold my dad. "Shape up, man. You're a slacker. You wanna be a slacker for the rest of your life?"

"No." Shadow replied in a wimpy tone.

"What did your mother ever see in that kid?" Doc Eggman asked me.

"I don't know, Doc, I guess she felt sorry for him 'cause her did hit him with the car…. Wait a minute, granddad hit me with the car."

"That's a Florence Nightingale effect. It happens in hospitals when nurses fall in love with their patients. Go to it, kid." Eggman told us as Tails and I walked over to my dad.

"Hey Shadow, buddy, hey, I've been looking all over for you. You remember me, the guy

who saved your life the other day." I quickly had to act friendly to him.

"Yeah." Shadow sounded uninterested.

"Good, there's somebody we'd like you to meet: her name's Aleena." Tails said as he broughr my mom to Shadow.

"_Keith." _My mom seemed to pay more attention to me than my dad.

"Aleena, I'd like you to meet my good friend Shadow Hedgehog."

Aleena turned to Shadow and said, almost uninterested. "Shadow, hi, it's really a pleasure to meet you." Shadow looked nervous and scared, so he ran off.

She then turned her attention back to me "How's your head?

"Well uh, good, fine." I replied.

" Oh, I've been so worried about you ever since you ran off the other night. Are you okay? I'm sorry I have to go." My mom said as I walked off. She then turned to her friends and whispered "Isn't he a dream boat?"

I retuned to Doc and Tails, "She didn't even look at my dad."

"Great Scott! This is more serious than I thought. Apparently your mother is amorously infatuated with you instead of your father." Eggman gasped.

"Whoa, wait a minute, Doc, are you telling me that my mother has got the hots for me?"

"Precisely.'

"_Dude, _this is intense"

"There's that word again, _dude_. Why are people in the future obsessed with the gluteus maximus hairs of an elephant?" Eggman asked.

"What?" I asked rhetorically.

"The only way we're gonna get those two to successfully meet is if they're alone together. So you've got to get your father and mother to interact at some sort of social-"

"What, well you mean like a date?" I interrupted the mad scientist.

"You catch on quick, Sonic."

"What kind of date? I don't know, what do kids do in the 3200's?"

"Well, they're your parents, you must know them. What are their common interests? What do they like to do together?

Tails & I sighed and said in unison "Nothing.." Just then, Doc noticed a poster that was advertising a school dance.

"Look, there's a rhythmic ceremonial ritual coming up." Eggman exclaimed.

"Of course, the _Chao in the Garden_ dance they're supposed to go to this, that's where they kiss for the first time."

"Alright kid, you stick to your father like glue and make sure that he takes her to the dance." Eggman then turned to Tails, "As for you Tails, since you told me that you have great mechanical & technological skills, you can help me repair the time machine on the day of the dance, that way you don't cause any damage to the space-time continuum, unlike your friend Sonic here."

"No Eggman, Sonic & I are like brothers. I'm not gonna ditch the closest thing I have to an older brother. I will help him fight to save his existence, even if it endangers my own. We have a future to save." I replied to Eggman's statement.

**88**

Later that morning, in the cafeteria…. Tails' POV

Sonic and I were walking through the cafeteria after we had gotten our "science project"-like school food. We spotted Shadow sitting all by his lonely self. Sonic had begun to talk to Shadow.

"Shadow! Buddy. remember that girl I introduced you to, Aleena?" Sonic asked

"What are you writing?" I asked as I looked down at Shadow's stack on lined paper.

"Uh, stories, science fiction stories, about visitors coming down to Mobius from another planet." Shadow replied.

"Get outta town, I didn't know you did anything creative. Ah, let me read some." Sonic said surprised and excitedly.

"Oh, no, no, no, I never uh, I never let anybody read my stories." Shadow said in a defensively nervous tone."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, what if they didn't like them, what if they told me I was no good. I guess that would be pretty hard for somebody to understand." Shadow said in his usual wimpy tone.

"Uh no, not hard at all. So anyways, Shadow, now Aleena, she really likes you. She told me to tell you that she wants you to ask her to the _Chao in the Garden Dance_." Sonic lied.

"Really?" Shadow jumped up in excitement.

"Oh yeah, all you gotta do is go over there and ask her." I said to the wimpy ebony hedgehog as I pointed in the direction of Aleena and her friends.

What, right here right now in the cafeteria? What is she said no? I don't know if I could take that kind of rejection. Besides, I think she'd rather go with somebody else."

"_Man this dude lacks self-confidence." _I thought to myself.

"Who?" Sonic asked.

"Bean…" Shadow sighed as Bean and his goons approached Aleena's table.

"C'mon, c'mon sweetness, come and give me some…" Bean said to Sonic's mom as he was grabbing her and putting her on his lap.

"Leave me alone, birdbrains!" Aleena yelled as she struggled to break free of the menacing bird's clutches.

"You want it, you know you want it, and you know you want me to give it to you baby." Bean said in a in a bullying seductive tone to Aleena.

"Shut your filthy mouth, I'm not that kind of girl." Aleena said defensively.

"Well maybe you are and you just don't know it yet." He reached down and tried to put his hands up Aleena's skirt.

"Get your meat hooks off of me!" She was getting frightened. Sonic saw all the commotion and jumped up and yelled "You heard her she said get your meat hooks, off, uh please." Sonic then kind of backed off sheepishly. Bean turned his attention to the blue hedgehog.

"So what's it to you, butthead. You know you've been looking for a whooping/ Since you're new here, I'm gonna cut you a break, today. So why don't you make like a tree, and get out of here." Bean threatened Sonic.

"It's '_make like a tree and LEAVE' you moron."_ I thought to myself.

The principal came in and told Sonic and Bean to calm down the madness before they both get in trouble…

_NOW THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER 7, LOOKS LIKE SONIC AND TAILS' FIRST EFFORT TO HOOK UP SHADOW AND ALEENA HAS FAILED,, CAN THEY HOOK THEM UP AND SAVE THE HEDGEHOG FAMILY BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE, FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF **BACK TO THE BLUE BLUR PART I!**_

_**P.S.: **Happy birthday to my friend **Schweetpeaa1870.**_

_**P.S.S: **Happy two months to **Back to the Blue Blur Part I**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Later that afternoon…. (Shadow's POV)**

"Shadow," I was walking towards my house when I heard Sonic and Tails yell my name in unison. I then quickly turned around.

"Why do you guys keep following me around?" I asked them.

"Look, Shadow, I'm telling you Shadow, if you do not ask Aleena to that dance, I'm gonna regret it for the rest of my life."

"But I can't go to the dance, I'll miss my favorite television program, Futurama."

"Yeah but Shadow, Aleena wants to go with you. Give her a break." Sonic tried to convince me, for some reason, he had a fearful look on his face.

"Look, I'm just not ready to ask Aleena out to the dance, and not you, nor anybody else on this planet is gonna make me change my mind." I said to the blue hedgehog sternly, I stormed into my house and slammed the front door.

"Futurama… eh" Sonic and Tails looked at each other smirking.

**88**

**That night at, 12:46 a.m. (Tails' POV)**

Sonic and I came up with a plan to take the radiation suits out of the DeLorean, and used them as _alien disguises. _We headed over to Shadow's house, with my eggPhone in hand. I had attached some headphones to them. We arrived through the ebony hedgehog's window. I put the earphones to his head and played _Highway to Hell _by AC/DC extremely loud. He had jumped up startled and scared.

"Ahhhhhh, who are you?" Shadow screamed almost as if he peed his pants.

"Silence Mobian," a disguised Sonic commanded "My name is Slim Shady, you can call me Eminem as well. I am an extra-terrestrial from the planet Michigan, I am the emperor of Detroit Empire.

"…and I am Slim Shady's humble servant: Kid Rock. We will melt your brains and burn down everything within an 8 Mile radius of this town if you don't take the young lass, Aleena Queens to the dance." I added to the _threat._

"Ok, I'll take her… just don't melt my brain or burn down Emerald Town!" Shadow cried for mercy.

**88**

Tuesday, November 11, 3207

4:35pm

Emerald Town, UF

**Sonic's POV**

Tails and I were standing outside of Big's Café on Main Street, down the street from the City Hall. I turned out of the corner of my eye and spotted Shadow running up to us with a _fearful _look on his face.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Hey, Shadow, buddy, you weren't at school, what have you been doing all day?" I knew exactly why he missed school, but didn't wanna reveal _why._

"I over slept, look I need your help. I have to ask Aleena out but I don't know how to do it. I REALLY NEED TO ASK HER OUT, MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!"

"Alright, okay listen, keep your pants on, she's over in the café. God, how do you do this? What made you change your mind, Shadow?" I pointed at a window at the café.

"Last night, Slim Shady & Kid Rock came down from planet Michigan. And they told me that if I didn't take Aleena, that he'd melt my brain and burn down everything within an 8 mile radius of the town." Shadow said frightened

"Yeah, well uh, let's keep this brain melting stuff to ourselves, okay?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, that would sound very weird."

"Alright, okay. Alright, there she is, Shadow. Just go in there and invite her to the dance."

"Okay, but I don't know what to say."

"Just say anything, Shadow, say whatever's natural, the first thing that comes to your mind."

"Nothing's coming to my mind." Shadow said in a depressing tone.

"Jesus, Shadow, it's a wonder I was ever born." Tails them face-palmed himself at my statement

"What, what?" Shadow was confused at what I had said.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing, look tell her destiny has brought you together, tell her that she's the most beautiful you have ever seen. Girls like that stuff," I said as I saw the ebony hedgehog pull out a pocket-sized notebook. "What, what are you doing? Shadow?"

"I'm writing this down, this is good stuff."

"Yeah okay." Tails said.

"Oh." Shadow replied.

"Let's go." Tails & I said in unison.

"Oh." Shadow said in a spacey tone. We then entered the café, it was full of Emerald High students this time of day."

"Will you take care of that?" I asked, while gesturing in the direction of my future mother.

"Big, gimme a milk, chocolate." Shadow asked the café owner. Then he drank it all in sip of the chocolate milk. He turned towards my mom and walked up to her and her friends.

"Aleena, my density has popped me to you." Shadow cleared his throat and added some bass to his voice.

"What?" Aleena replied confused.

"Oh, what I meant to day was-" Shadow said, but was interrupted by Aleena.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" Aleena said with a slight blush on her face.

"Yes, yes, I'm Shadow, Shadow Hedgehog, and I'm your density. I mean, I'm your destiny." He said with a nervous smirk on his face.

"Oh." Aleena said as everyone's attention then turned to an angry green duck and his posse.

"Hey, Hedgehog, I thought I told you never to come in here. Well it's gonna cost you. How much money you got on you?" Bean exclaimed angrily.

"Well, Bean…." Shadow said terrified.

"Alright, punk, now-" Bean fell as I tripped him as I was sitting in a barstool. His goons Bark Polarbear,Nack "Fang" Weasel, & Scourge McHedge then surrounded me. Bean was holding me by the shirt and looked ready to punch me.

Whoa, whoa, Bean, what the hell is that?" Bean looked in another direction, then I punched him in the jaw and ran out the café.

"That's Keith Sweat, oh my God, he's a dream." Aleena said while unknowingly having the hots for her _future son._

"Whoa, whoa, kid, kid, stop, stop, stop, stop." I said as I ran up to a kid who was riding a homemade wooden scooter that had a wooden crate with metal handlebars on it.

"Hey." The kid yelled as I tore the crate off of the four-wheeled plank, turning it into a makeshift skateboard.

Then a crowd of café patrons gathered outside, Bean, Bark, Scourge, & Fang were on my tail in hot pursuit.

"I'll get it back to you, alright?" I told the kid.

"Hey you broke it," he replied.

I was speeding down Main Street on the makeshift _skateboard_, everyone was starring at me like I was an alien. Oh that's right, skateboards won't be invented for several more years, so I just unwittingly invented it.

"Wow, look at him go." The kid said with a mesmerized look on his face, since nobody at the _present time_ has ever seen a skateboard before.

"Let's get him." Bean yelled. He and his goons followed him into the car.

"What's that thing he's on?" A random girl said.

"It's a board with….wheels?" Some random man said.

Bean was in hot pursuit, chasing me in his 3199 model convertible, just as he was about to hit me, I grabbed onto the back of a passing truck. Bean narrowly missed me, so he made a sharp ninety degree turn and continued pursuing me.

"He's an absolute dream." Aleena said with her eyes fluttering.

"I'm gonna turn _Keith _into roadkill." Bean yelled angrily as he sped up his car.

I turned around and saw that a cow manure truck was in front of me, but Bean was behind me, trailing closely "Ah. Whoa." I screamed, thus I jumped off of the makeshift skateboard onto Bean's car, hopping over Bean, Bark, Scourge, & Fang, then I jumped off the back of the car, onto the makeshift skateboard, after it had slid behind the car. I stopped in the middle of the road on the board. Bean and the goons all turned around and saw the manure truck in front of them.

"Shit!" They all yelled in unison. Bean tried to brake, but it was too late, he crashed into the smelly manure truck, then he and his goons were buried in the fecal matter.

"Thanks a lot, kid." I gave the kid back his board.

"You're welcome, you gave me a brilliant idea, I should start making these _wheel boards_, they could probably make me a millionaire one day." The kid replied.

"I'm gonna get that son-of-a-bitch." Bean mumbled to himself.

"Where does he come from?" One of Aleena's friends asked.

"Yeah, where does he live?" Another girl asked.

"I don't know where Sonic stays at, but I'm gonna find out tonight." Aleena said with a devilish grin on her face.

**88**

**That evening, at the Robotnik (Eggman) residence, in the garage/lab (Tails POV).,,**

We walked into Dr. Eggman's mansion, and we saw that he was still obsessing over the end of the recording we had made…or _will make…_or whatever in_ the future._ He seemed very troubled at his final line of the video.

"_My god, they found me. I don't know how but they found me. My god, they found me. I don't know how but they found me. Run for it, Sonic and Tails!" _said the older version of Doc on the TV.

"Hey there, Doc," I said to the mad scientist.

"Oh, hi, Tails and Sonic, I didn't hear you boys come in. Extraordinary device you have here: this video unit." Eggman replied, hardly paying us any attention.

Sonic decided to speak up about the _future _incident at in the mall parking lot. "Listen, Doc, you know there's something we haven't told you about the night we made that tape."

"Please, Sonic, don't tell me, no man should know too much about their own destiny.

"You don't understand." I said to the genius.

"I do understand. If I know too much about my own future I could endanger my own existence, just as you endangered yours. I don't wanna take any chances on jeopardizing my future." Eggman replied.

"You're... you're right." Sonic sighed.

"Let me show you my plan for sending you boys home." Eggman showed Sonic and I a very detailed model of Emerald Town's central square, looks like he built this thing pretty accurately. "Please excuse the crudity of this model. I didn't have time to build it to scale or to paint it."

"It's good." I replied, referring to the model of the town square.

"Oh, thank you, thank you. Okay now, we run some industrial strength electrical cable from the top of the clocktower, down to spreading it over the street between two lampposts." Eggman pointed to two model lampposts with wires connecting them on the model, the cables ran from the clock on the town hall.

"Meanwhile, we out-fitted the vehicle with this big pole and hook which runs directly into the flux capacitor. At the calculated moment, you start off from down the street driving toward the cable accelerating to eighty-eight miles per hour. According to the flyer, at !0:04 pm lightning will strike the clock tower sending one point twenty-one gigawatts into the flux capacitor, sending you back to now, watch this. Tails, take this toy car & wind it up and release it." I picked up the toy car and winded it up, it had a piece of wire that was coiled into a hook attached to it.

"Got it, Doc." I replied.

"I'll simulate the lightening; ready, set, release." Eggman had some jumper cables and the surge of electricity traveled through the wires. I then released the toy car, it propelled forward toward the lampposts with the wires connecting them.

"Great Scott." The mad scientist gasped as his model car had caught on fire from the jolt of electricity it received on the model of Emerald Town Central Square.

"You extol me with a lot of confidence, Doc." Sonic said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the lightning, you take care of your pop. By the way, what happened today, did he ask her out?" Eggman asked as he put out the small fire with the fire extinguisher

"Uh, I think so."

"What did she say?" Just then the doorbell rang, and Eggman looked through the window of the garage's side door and saw that a young purple female hedgehog was standing there. "It's your mom, she's tracked you down. Quick, let's cover the time machine."

We did exactly as Eggman told us to do. He, Sonic, & I had covered up the time machine with a large white cover. I then proceeded to open the door for Sonic's _future mom _to ented.

"Hi, Sonic."

"Uh, Aleena. How did you know I was here?"

"I followed you guys." Aleena giggled.

"_Oh great, Sonic's mom is a creepy stalker. Next time when parents and old people say that they didn't do wild and rebellious things when they were our age, I'm just gonna laugh." _

"Oh, uh, this is my Doc…ummmm…Mentor, Dr, Robotnik." Sonic said to Aleena while gesturing to Dr. Eggman.

"How are you, young lady?" Eggman said while Sonic's _mom _ignored him.

"Hi." Aleena said to Sonic in a giggly and flirty manner.

"Hello." Sonic replied in a terrified and nervous voice.

"Sonic, this may seem a little foreward, but I was wondering if you would ask me to the _Chao in the Garden Dance_ on Saturday."

"Uh, you mean nobody's asked you?"

"No, not yet."

"What about Shadow?" I added in.

"Shadow Hedgehog? Oh, he's kinda cute and all, but, well, I think a man should be strong, so he could stand up for himself, and protect the woman he loves. Don't you think so?" Aleena replied.

"Yeah…" Sonic said with his nervousness.

"Bye…Sonic. Or should I say _'Keith'_." Aleena said as she walked out of the door in a flirty and seductive manner.

"Sonic, I'd hate to be you right now, you're mom has an intense infatuation with you." I said to Sonic."

"Shut up, Tails, not funny man."

"Now that you had motivated your father to amorously pursue your mother, now I'm counting on you Sonic to come up with a scheme to get your parents to fall in love again. According to my calculations, you have approximately until 9:30 Saturday night to get them to fall in love again, if you fail, you will be erased from existence." Eggman told the young hedgehog.


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note

Dear readers,

I apologize for the lack of consistency with my updates. I've been very busy lately with schoolwork, work, etc. Please hang in there everyone. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you all for your support and your patience. I couldn't have done it without you. Your reviews have inspired me to continue because I honestly thought that I had done a mediocre job on this fanfic. I will update BTTBB Pt. 1 as soon as possible. Again, I apologize for the lack of updates.

Sincerely,

DeLorean Hedgehog


End file.
